


A Beagle To Love

by Bottomsoo_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomsoo_fest/pseuds/Bottomsoo_fest
Summary: Prompt #158: Jongdae and Kyungsoo been living together as friends with benefit, both mutually agreed that their relationship will stay this way and none of them should catch feelings. However, Jongdae end up become the first one to fall in love with Kyungsoo, but he doubt if Kyungsoo feels the same for him. One day, Jongdae went missing and Kyungsoo found a beagle puppy in front of the door who acted exactly like Jongdae. Little did he knows, it is him.





	A Beagle To Love

Kyungsoo did not know how it had happened, but right after he noticed that something had changed between Jongdae and him, Jongdae had suddenly disappeared. Whenever he thought back about the days before, Kyungsoo wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe it had been something he said or did? Because something had been going on, he was sure of that whenever he tried to initiate some kind of skinship between them. Maybe Jongdae himself didn’t even notice but he stiffened or his facial expression changed even if it was just for a split second.

To be honest Kyungsoo had never believed that he would be part of something like being friends with benefits, but yes it had happened and no he didn’t regret it one bit. Jongdae was great in bed and gave him everything he needed and wanted. There were lots of faces to Jongdae regarding his skills as a lover and Kyungsoo loved them all. When they had started to have sex on a regular basis, they both didn’t want or even had the time for a real relationship, but they didn’t want to miss out on sexual intercourse either.

Jongdae had brought home quite a few one-night stands and flings before, but Kyungsoo wasn’t good at hooking up with other’s like that. At the same time Jongdae didn’t want to bother Kyungsoo with all the strangers in their place either, so it happened less and less leaving them both sexual frustrated.

So, one day when Kyungsoo had come home, all frustrated and not really sober, he saw Jongdae sitting on their couch and suddenly he knew the solution. He walked over to him, crawled on the other’s lap and stared at him, before the life changing words left his mouth.

“Hey Jongdae, what do you think about us becoming friends with benefits? You know with all the stuff but without feelings or commitments to it. I mean we both are frustrated with our situation and we both don’t want a relationship right now; wouldn’t it be easier if we don’t have to look around for some stranger?”

To say that Jongdae hadn’t been surprised at all, would be the biggest lie ever, but hey even he realised how reasonable Kyungsoo’s suggestion was. They had been friends for so long, they knew about the other’s schedule and they wouldn’t even need to look for a place somewhere, no need to show consideration about not being too loud during intercourse and let’s be honest the possibility of them falling in love was _nearly_ non-existent.

They hadn’t had intercourse right that night but waited till the weekend. They were both free and all the pent-up frustration kept them in bed the whole Saturday. They both had assumed it, but yes, the other was pretty great in bed, with Jongdae being a bit more experienced than Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo being eager to try everything he had never tried before.

Kyungsoo remembered all that now, now that the other hadn’t come home for two days. There had been no message, no call, no nothing and Kyungsoo was worried what in the world happened to his friend. He contacted the other’s family but even they didn’t know where the other was. He knew that Jongdae had these times, where he needed time for himself alone somewhere, so he decided not to call the police for now but just wait if there might be any call by the other or not.

He tried to go on with his daily schedule until at the third day after the last time he had talked to Jongdae, he suddenly met a cute little beagle puppy in front of their front door. He kneeled and cooed softly. “Aww, what are you doing here cutie?” The cute little puppy stumbled towards him and licked his hand. Kyungsoo chuckled surprised at the feeling and lifted him up looking at the puppy intently. Blinking surprised he shook his head, before he looked back at the puppies face again. “You look like him, how can that be that I see him even in a cute little puppy now?”

Kyungsoo set the dog down again and sighed softly. “Don’t you have a home to go back to, hm?” The puppy didn’t even seem to listen but ran inside through the door. Quickly following the dog, he chuckled, when it walked straight to Jongdae’s favourite place on the couch and sat down there as if he was belonging there for its whole life. Kyungsoo sat down next to the puppy and began to crawl the puppies back. “I should call you Chen, how do you like that name huh? Jongdae always wanted me to call him that and I refused, but now that he’s gone you remind me so much of him…” His voice trailed off and he sighed again a few times, not even noticing it. Until he suddenly felt a wet nose and tongue against his hand.

Kyungsoo laughed softly and petted the dog’s head again. “Hmmm Chen, if I keep you we should find some nice things for you, I mean you should get all the things a good dog needs. How about we look what we can find online? That way you can choose with me.” He grabbed his tablet and opened one of the pet shop sites. “Hmm okay where to start? How about a nice bed?” He looked at the dog next to him and started scrolling through the options. “This one looks nice doesn’t it?” He showed the tablet to the beagle and heard him whining softly, before Chen tried to reach out towards the screen. “Uhm is that a yes or a no?” He shrugged and showed another bed to the dog only to get the same reaction out of him. After a few more times Kyungsoo sighed frustrated and placed the tablet to the side again. He started to stare at the dog and noticed how the beagle tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to his words. “Do you want to sleep in my bed then cutie? I mean Jongdae’s bed is still free, but since I don’t know when or if he will be back I don’t want him to freak out when there are dog hairs everywhere. Let’s avoid his room okay? You can sleep in my room, I promise I do not snore – that often at least.” He laughed at his own bad joke and saw the dog licking over his own nose, before he jumped down the couch and walked towards Kyungsoo’s room.

Right after the human had opened the door the dog run towards the bed and jumped on it, curling up on the side Jongdae had always been sleeping on whenever they had spent the night together, with Jongdae too lazy to leave the bed before falling asleep. If Kyungsoo was honest with himself he had liked these nights the most, it felt nice to fall asleep in someone else’s arms he had to admit that and what felt even greater was waking up in the morning with someone by his side. Sometimes Jongdae had been awake already and sometimes he was the one waking up earlier, if they both weren’t busy that morning – which rarely happened because it mostly was on the weekends when they were both free – the one who woke up first would get some coffee and breakfast ready for them to eat in bed together. Most times it would end with them having another round of great sex in the bed before they went their own ways for a few hours only to end up in front of the TV, watching some movies together or playing some games on their consoles.

Kyungsoo sighed again when he noticed that he couldn’t even remember when it had been the last time that this happened. With Jongdae avoiding him suddenly, the nights where he stayed over and where they would spend their morning together had been removed to a minimum. He sat down on his bed and let his body fall back on the mattress before he closed his eyes. “Jongdae where are you? I just wish you would tell me that you are okay, wherever you are and whatever happened for you to run away from me.” Feeling a wet tongue lick over his face he let out a really manly squeal – how Jongdae would always call it – and his eyes went wide in surprise. “Oh my god Chen what are you doing.” Lifting his hand, he tried to push the dog away carefully only to feel his hand licked instead, chuckling at the ticklish feeling he turned his head and looked at the dog. When he saw the cute puppy face Kyungsoo couldn’t help it but smile. “I am really lucky that you came here cutie, you will help me to find him, right? And I am sure he will like you so much that he lets me keep you here. You know Jongdae is a great guy.” He started to pet the dog again before he rolled to the side to lay a bit more comfortable.

He hadn’t noticed how long he had caressed the dog, but when he looked at his phone the next time it was several hours later already. He felt his empty stomach and gasped when he stared at the dog. “Oh my god Chen! I totally forgot that I need some food for you too.” Kyungsoo groaned frustrated and tousled his hair. “Okay let’s go if we find something nice for you in the fridge hmm?”

As if the dog knew where the kitchen was he was walking in front of Kyungsoo and stopped only directly in front of the fridge. Opening the door Kyungsoo nearly teared up when he saw the food he had prepared the day before, still hoping that Jongdae would appear again and be delighted to see his favourite food. But by now he just knew that Jongdae wouldn’t be back any time soon, so he took the plate and placed it on the table, before he started feeding the dog – who seemed to be more than excited at the sight of the food. Being still frustrated he was eating the rest of it until nothing of the delicious treat was left again.

It had been days that Chen, the beagle, had stand in front of his door and by now they had even established kind of a routine at home. Whenever he would get home from work, Chen was waiting for him at the door, happily wagging his tail back and forth. Then Kyungsoo would start to pet the dog for a few minutes to greet him properly, before he would take him out for a really short walk. After that walk he would prepare some food for the both of them and rest on the couch for a while. And to conclude the day they would both make a night walk through the surrounding area. However, today Kyungsoo was too exhausted, he just wanted his friend back and tell him about all the stuff that was happening at work. He wanted to rant and actually get a proper answer and not just a wagging tail and some dog sounds. It wasn’t working like that though, there was still no message at all and he was getting more and more worried that something might have happened to his friend.

So, when he just fell on the couch, without petting the beagle, he could already hear him howling sadly. The dog seemed to notice that his mood was getting worse with the days by now and quickly jumped on top of him. Pushing his wet nose under Kyungsoo’s hand the dog tried to get Kyungsoo to pet him. Kyungsoo was glad about the distraction the dog was providing him with and he felt bad that his mood caused him to nearly ignore the cute beagle. Feeling the wet tongue on his face just a few seconds later he laughed softly and tried to push Chen away. The dog however didn’t give up on showing his affections.

As they were cuddling on the couch for a while, Kyungsoo’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Jumping up from the couch he quickly made his way to the door. Maybe it was Jongdae coming back again? But Jongdae of course had a key, so he wouldn’t need to ring the bell. Maybe it was the police telling him that something had happened? That there was an accident? But no – when Kyungsoo opened his door it was just one of his friends standing there. Kyungsoo groaned – relieved that it wasn’t the police, but at the same time disappointed that it wasn’t Jongdae either and just turned around to walk back to the couch. He didn’t even notice that he didn’t greet his friend, but the latter just came inside after him.

“Wow, you look like shit Kyungsoo-ah.” Kyungsoo just snorted and shrugged, before he buried his head in Chen’s fur who had jumped right back on his lap again. “And since when do you have a dog? Did you like exchange Jongdae and the dog or what?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the sound of Jongdae’s name and he even teared up when he looked up at his friend’s face. “Don’t say it like that okay? Jongdae he- he just disappeared. I don’t even know what happened.” He sighed and stared back at the dog again who was watching him as if he could understand every single word. “What if he got in an accident? He would call me, I know he would call me and tell me everything that is going on, but there is just no message at all.”  
“You really sound like you two are boyfriend’s or something. I mean it’s not his job to update you about his life. Hey, maybe he even met that one person he ever dreamed of and they are having a great time somewhere, you know what I mean.”

Kyungsoo just groaned and threw a pillow in the direction of his friend and vehemently shook his head. “No! He wouldn’t do that, he would have told me! I mean what should he be missing…?” Kyungsoo stopped midsentence when he noticed what he was hinting at. “He wouldn’t do that okay!” The comment had made him insecure again, maybe it really wasn’t enough what he had given Jongdae so far? Maybe Jongdae really wanted a proper relationship with someone awesome, not someone as boring as him. Yeah sure, they were very sexually active together and it always had been a good time afterwards too. However, there needed to be a reason why at first Jongdae had avoided him and then suddenly disappeared totally.

If Kyungsoo was honest with himself Jongdae always had been the active one of the two of them. Whenever they would meet someone new and they would ask how the two of them could be such good friends with their clashing personalities, they couldn’t really find a reason and would just shrug it away. Maybe it was exactly that though, what had brought them close and what had made this entire arrangement work this whole time. Kyungsoo being more the quiet type himself – at least around people in public – and Jongdae always being the outgoing one, who made friends easily and who always knew what to say no matter what the situation was.

If Kyungsoo thought back, he couldn’t even explain how they had clicked so well when they had met for the first time. Maybe it was since their mothers were friends too? Or maybe Jongdae had been just lucky that Kyungsoo had been in a good mood when the overly active and non-stop talking boy and his mother met with him on a playground. It had been over 20 years now, that they had been friends and around 6 years that they were living together.

Of course, they hadn’t told anyone of their respective families about their little arrangement that they had for 2 years by now. But even a few times before this had all started, there had been little comments not only from their mother’s but also from Kyungsoo’s brother for example about how they were both living together like a married pair would. They had always laughed it away and didn’t need to deny it. Now that he had time to think about it Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what his answer would be. Until 2 years ago, all things a married couple would do except for the little affections and sexual contact had been there already. And now, if he was honest with himself, there was no real difference between them and a married couple anymore. At first, he wanted to protest against his own thoughts. Because for him the most important thing was missing all the time, the feeling of that sparkle, the love that he always thought would be different than the feelings he had for his best friend.

But would he miss Jongdae so much if he didn’t love him in that way? If he weren’t craving the other’s smile, the other’s touches and just all the time they had spend together. He wanted it back, yeah, he was afraid what it would change in between them. But hey what did he have to lose now? Now that Jongdae had disappeared. He would need this chance, this one chance to ask him and yes now he was sure that he would get this chance, no matter how long he would need to wait for it.

Kyungsoo sighed and rolled around in his bed for the nth time this early Friday night. His friend had left only a few minutes later, leaving not without sending another comment to him that sounded like an. “I don’t need these lovesick vibes around me, I really hope your Jongdae comes back soon. I just hope my assumptions are wrong and he didn’t find someone else or your mood will probably get even worse.” He had taken this comment as his cue to spend the rest of the day in his bed. Calling Chen, he had started to cuddle the dog who seemed very excited about the fact that he could spend the night in Kyungsoo’s bed once again. However, even the dog couldn’t make him feel better right now. He glanced at the beagle and as if the other could answer him he started to talk to the dog again. “Do you think Jongdae would mind if I use his bed tonight? Maybe it will calm me a bit if I feel his bed and get to smell his scent around me. Maybe it will make me miss him less.”

As if the dog had understood him, Chen jumped down from the bed and left the room, making Kyungsoo get up as well. He didn’t know how the dog knew what the right room was, but the beagle was patiently waiting in front of the right door and ran inside as soon as Kyungsoo opened it. The beagle jumped on the bed and pulled on the blanket as if he wanted to make space for the human that was still slowly following. Kyungsoo used his chance and glanced around, he didn’t want to make it too obvious that he was in his friend’s room again, while the other was not there, but maybe- maybe he could find a hint about the place where Jongdae had left to.

Joining the dog on the bed when he couldn’t find any suspicious signs of the other’s whereabouts Kyungsoo sighed and buried his head in Jongdae’s pillow taking in the scent he was missing so much. Only to feel the dogs tongue on his hands a few moments later. He turned his head and stared at the dog. “You know Chen, if I think about it you are nearly as good as a companion as Jongdae is. You are lively just like he is. Always trying to cheer me up, I wish you wouldn’t see me that sad all the time.” He smiled at the dog and ruffled his ears around. “You won’t run away from me, right? Will you stay with me forever? I don’t care that I didn’t ask Jongdae about it, I just want to keep you. You are a real friend, you are always there whenever I need someone to cuddle, you are always there waiting for me as if I am the most important person in your life.” Kyungsoo chuckled when he noticed that he was talking to the dog again, wondering if that was what happened to people that were alone way too often.

But he really had a feeling that Chen was listening to him all the time. Sometimes he even felt as if he would stare in Jongdae’s eyes when they were near like that. He wasn’t sure if their eyes were really the same or at least that similar or if it was just his mind playing with him, because he wished for Jongdae to come back too bad. Seeing the dog’s ears and nose twitching it made him smile again. This dog just really made him calm down in a way. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep very quickly now, as he was feeling the warmth of the dog and was surrounded by this familiar scent that he had missed so much.

He was woken up by a tongue that was licking along his cheek making him squeak surprised as he tried to gently push the dog away. “No Chen no, it’s way too early to get up.” But the dog just continued to lick and jumped down on the floor making a few whimpering sounds afterwards. Kyungsoo recognized these sounds, sometimes it happened that he wasn’t thinking about going out, so the dog could pee, so he quickly sat up on the bed rubbing his still sleeping eyes. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Chen, I totally forgot our little stroll last night.” Crawling out of the bed he grabbed one of Jongdae’s coats and put it on, before he slowly walked towards his shoes to put these on as well. “Let’s make it a quick walk okay?” Taking the leash, he had bought not that long ago, he let the dog outside who quickly made his way towards the next tree.

Kyungsoo waited till the dog had finished his urgent business before he put the dog on his leash and let Chen decide where they would go to this early in the morning. He didn’t even realise where they were going still being a bit too sleepy until he noticed the familiar surroundings. Somehow the beagle had managed to bring him to the nearby area where Jongdae and he had lived when they were still kids. They both had been surprised when they got their flat together, not realising that it was near to the places they had frequented as kids all the time. It was a nice nostalgic feeling to stroll through the streets, making him remember a few things they had done and seen together.

He wasn’t sure if Chen was actually noticing what was going on inside him, the dog stopped a lot in his tracks and let Kyungsoo look around. It was a nice nostalgic feeling that spread through him now, at least for this short moment he didn’t miss Jongdae as much their memories giving him strength instead. Yes, he was sure now that Jongdae would come back soon and that there was nothing wrong in their relationship. It probably was just time to take the next step. Maybe the other had noticed that as well and that’s why he changed during the last days they had seen each other? Jongdae probably had been just as confused and afraid as he was and not sure what they actually felt for each other. There was still a chance that it was all just Kyungsoo’s imagination, but at least for now it made him more confident in himself.

As they slowly made their way back home Kyungsoo even started to hum a few of their favourite songs together and it seemed as if Chen liked to listen to him as well. The beagle was walking right next to him now, without pulling on the leash or sniffing around like he had done in the beginning. Sometimes Kyungsoo wondered from where the dog had just appeared out of nowhere. He was behaving so well, so he definitely wouldn’t understand how someone could have wanted to get rid of him. Also, the dog had looked quite clean when he had stood in front of his door so suddenly. However, Kyungsoo just knew that he didn’t want to give the dog away again. “Chen, you are the best, you deserve a nice treat for breakfast now.”

The next days continued like this, whenever Kyungsoo was feeling down and he missed Jongdae too much, Chen would pull on his clothes and towards Jongdae’s room, where they would cuddle on the bed. Right before going to sleep Kyungsoo would tell his dog how much he wanted to hold his friend, that he wanted to confess his feelings and made plans about the things they could do together, all three of them. By now he was more than sure that Jongdae would love the pup as well, there was no way that someone couldn’t love the beagle.

Kyungsoo had started to make big red crosses on their calendar every day Jongdae didn’t show up again. For him it felt much longer, but it had been nearly a month now. A month that Kyungsoo had been waiting for a sign of the other, but there was still nothing. By now he was running out of options, even his family had called him by now and Kyungsoo knew they were just as worried as he was himself. So, he had pretended that he had gotten a message from Jongdae after three weeks, where he said that he was doing fine but needed more time to himself. The last days Kyungsoo had visited all hospitals in their area and had showed them pictures of his friend to see if someone knew about his whereabouts. Every time he got a no as an answer he was relieved that nothing serious seemed to have happened, but it made this weird feeling in his guts grow as well.

Chen was coming with him everywhere by now, even the times he was working, his dog would join him on the way there and back again. He had installed a door for Chen, so he could leave the house on his own whenever he wanted, and the dog took it as his cue to pick him up after work as well. After his boss had seen him and the dog a few times, he had proposed that Chen could stay in his office as well, as long as he would stay quiet and wouldn’t destroy anything. Being with the dog for 24 hours a day as helping Kyungsoo a lot and he used every free minute to cuddle the dog a lot. Most times Chen would initiate their cuddle sessions, it was as if the dog sensed whenever Kyungsoo needed them. He would jump on his lap and start to lick his face, making sure to make him laugh most of the time.

Kyungsoo wanted to make sure that the beagle was doing well with him and had made an appointment at an animal hospital to get the poor dog checked. The doctors were more than pleased with his beagle’s condition, making him proud that he seemed to take care of him well enough. The dog however didn’t seem to like the doctors too much, remembering Kyungsoo of Jongdae again. Jongdae, who had always avoided doctors at all costs. It had always been Kyungsoo who made the appointments for his friend’s check-ups. Making sure to chose dates where he could join him and make sure that his friend was actually going there. Remembering Jongdae like this made him smile again, but it also brought this feeling back of wanting to hold him, leaving him with mixed feelings. After the doctors had advised him to put a little name tag on his collar he went to buy a small box that was fitting easily on the dog’s collar, which he filled with a small note with his address on it just in case Chen would go missing one day.

Today was the day Jongdae had gone missing exactly one month ago. Internally, Kyungsoo had made this day the deadline when he would go to the police and report him as missing. He knew he should have made it way sooner, but he was still hoping that the next day would be that one day when Jongdae was coming back again. What made it worse was that this early Saturday morning Chen really had disappeared as well. Kyungsoo had woken up around 7 and he immediately knew something was different again. There was no little bundle of warmth laying next to him, no tongue licking over his face. He had run around the house searching for the dog before he had stopped in front of their front door and waited there for a while. He was glad that he had followed the doctors advise and just hoped someone would find the poor dog and bring him back home again.

He didn’t know what to do or what to feel and made his way to their living room where he buried himself under the blankets they kept there. He could feel the tears running down his face, while he whined after the dog and his best friend at the same time. Before he knew it, he had spent half of the day in this position, his eyes were puffy, and he didn’t only feel but look like shit as well. Getting a big package of tissues, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the pictures on his phone making it even harder for him not to cry again. The most recent pictures where of him and Chen cuddling in bed, on their daily walks and even some with his co-workers who had started to spoil the beagle just as much as he had. After all the pictures he had made of the beagle during the last month, pictures of him and Jongdae were the only pictures left on his phone. Mostly it was the two of them and some food, but sometimes he had even secretly made pictures of the other sleeping next to him. He had planned to take these as bribing materials but by now he was just glad that he had made them to stare at Jongdae a bit more.

Now Kyungsoo was standing in front of the fridge again, where their calendar was hanging, he had his red marker in his hand, but somehow, he didn’t want this day to be over yet, so he was hesitating to cross this day out as well. When he heard his doorbell, he was more than surprised, and his marker fell out of his hand and down on the floor. Kyungsoo turned around and looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight now, who would ring the bell at a time like this? Before he could react further he heard the bell ringing once again. Realising that it could be someone who had found Chen he rushed to the door and opened it quickly. However, it wasn’t Chen who was greeting him, no it was Jongdae. Jongdae who was grinning at him as if he had never been gone. “Wow, you really look awful Kyungie.”

“J-jongdae!” Kyungsoo choked out before he jumped in the other’s arms. Jongdae was just chuckling and hold him tight, gently caressing Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo couldn’t help it but cry once again. Stepping inside the house Jongdae nearly carried him inside. When Kyungsoo was standing on his own feet again, he slapped his friend across his cheek since the other was still grinning at him. “You asshole! Do you know how worried I was??” He cried even harder now and started to hit the other’s chest. Jongdae was just standing there and watching him quietly. It seemed as if he accepted Kyungsoo’s anger without even trying to find an excuse, no he still seemed to be amused about everything.

When Kyungsoo didn’t know anymore what he should do he angrily wiped the tears from his face and lunged forward to kiss the other. Now this seemed to surprise Jongdae or at least that was what he thought, since it took a few seconds before Jongdae took over the kiss and made Kyungsoo feel all wobbly in his knees again. The feeling of Jongdae’s lips was definitely different now, now that Kyungsoo was pouring all his feelings inside of it. Moving their lips in synch they only pulled away after a while, leaving them both breathless. “D-don’t ever do that again, do you hear me!” Kyungsoo glared at his friend who took this as his cue to lean in for another kiss.

Stumbling to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, Jongdae started to undress him on the way, they both getting impatient to feel the others bare skin again. Pushing Kyungsoo down on the bed Jongdae hovered over him quickly before he got rid of the rest of their clothes, throwing them on the floor in the process. Leaning down Jongdae started to nibble on Kyungsoo’s bare skin as he let his mouth wander towards the other’s pink nubs, rubbing one side with his fingers, while his mouth and tongue where busy on the other side. Kyungsoo moaned at the pleasurable feeling and arched his back, since he still wanted to feel more of the other. He had waited too long for this, he needed to feel the other now. So, he reached to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been resting in his drawer for the last month and threw it besides them. “Please Jongdae hurry up, I-I need to feel you in me.” Jongdae let out a breathy chuckle but nodded and quickly opened the bottle to squeeze some of the cold liquid on his hand. “Quite impatient today huh?” Kyungsoo just glared at him at this comment and spread his legs a bit more to give the other a better access. Feeling two fingers brushing along his hole he moaned once again. Preparing and stretching him carefully Jongdae always knew how to make him feel good like this already. Brushing along all the right places Kyungsoo whimpered at the pleasurable feeling and reached out for the other’s free hand to entwine their fingers.

A few minutes later Jongdae was buried deep inside him, they both were sweating and panting heavily as they enjoyed being like this again. They were both going to reach their heights quite fast but nobody of them seemed to care. Releasing inside Kyungsoo Jongdae had soon pulled out and cleaned their bodies, before Kyungsoo had pulled him back against him again. They just stared at each other for a while, before Kyungsoo finally couldn’t hold back anymore. “Jongdae, I love you, I love you so much.”

Jongdae’s smile that followed was indescribable making Kyungsoo smile brightly as well. All the fear that had build up during the last weeks vanished into nothingness. “I love you too Kyungsoo, actually I have been for a while, but I knew that you weren’t that far yet and I was too afraid to destroy our relationship.” Kyungsoo reached out and caressed the other’s face. “Was that why you disappeared? Why did you need to hide for so long? I even got a dog now, but he ran away today.” Kyungsoo could hear Jongdae chuckling and narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t watch me, or something did you?”

He just saw Jongdae shrugging with his shoulders before Kyungsoo sat up on his bed again. The other did the same and looked at him with a serious expression. “What I am going to say now is the truth, promise me you will listen till the end? No matter what?” Kyungsoo just nodded being confused what this was all about. “You are not sick, are you?” Once again, he reached out for the other’s face but this time he felt his forehead to check for a fever. Sighing relieved, when Jongdae was just a bit sweaty still from their previous activities, he patiently waited for the following explanation.

“In a way yes, yes I did watch you Kyungsoo. The dog you got, your beagle Chen, it was me all the time.” Once again Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. Was the other going crazy now? He really didn’t understand what the other was talking about but decided to just listen for now. Then Jongdae reached out for the pants he had worn earlier and pulled a familiar looking collar out of the back pocket. It really was Chen’s and how did Jongdae even know about the name and what breed the dog had been? Now Kyungsoo was wondering if he was the one dreaming by now, and when he would wake up again, if Jongdae would disappear once more.

“Do you remember the two weeks after my 18th birthday?” Jongdae continued. “We had thrown a really big party and I really drunk a lot that night, you nearly just as much. But still I woke up early the next morning, but the weird thing was, I was no longer myself. I don’t know how and why but I transformed into the same beagle back then. I really didn’t know what to do. The only thing I knew back then, that you would flip out if you woke up and a beagle was lying beside you instead of me. That’s why I ran away back then, and I did it again and again every time it happened. I never knew how I should explain it to you or to anyone else. I mean I can’t exactly talk in my pup form. I’m just a dog, but I can understand everyone around me still. To be honest it can be quite awesome to hear people talking about you if they don’t know that it’s actually you. This time I realised two things though. First, it always happens whenever I need to take a big life changing decision, or well a decision that is important to me personally. It seems like my mind and body just try to run away and hide until I can finally decide. And the second thing was, that this time I couldn’t stay away from you like I always had done before, even though my decision was about you I still couldn’t stay away.”

Kyungsoo was staring at the other with wide eyes by now, but yes it was somehow true, whenever Jongdae came back again, there had been some big changes in his – no in their lives. He just never had seen the things in the right context. “What do you mean your decision was about me?” Kyungsoo was getting a bit afraid again, would the other leave him even though they just had confessed to each other? Jongdae seemed to notice his insecure feelings and leaned in to kiss him on the lips again. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to disappear again anytime soon. But yes, I was thinking about it. You know with me falling in love with you, I just couldn’t – I couldn’t continue like before. That’s why I was thinking about moving out, about cancelling our little agreement, but now I won’t do that anymore, I promise you! The good thing is right now I still can feel how you are feeling. It was much easier as a dog to understand you. Maybe because you didn’t hide anything from me in my beagle form? Honestly, I loved all your attention on me and whenever I saw you crying or being sad I really really wanted to transform back, to hug you or to at least tell you that I was fine. You were so scared so even if I had wanted to run away I knew I wouldn’t have managed too. At least as a dog I could try to make you feel better.” Jongdae stopped and let Kyungsoo think for a while, but the latter didn’t really know how to react. “So, do you feel when you transform back? I mean that’s why you ran away from me this morning right? You can’t control it at all?” “No, no I can’t control it Kyungsoo, if I could, I would have changed back the moment you called me Chen, and the way you said my real name after that, it made me want to run away and hide because I had even considered to leave your side.”

The situation had gone back to normal just a few days after, with Jongdae asking Kyungsoo to be his official boyfriend on the second night after he had come back again. They were happier than they always had been, but Jongdae knew that Kyungsoo missed Chen in a way, even though he knew that he could always just have one of the two of them. So Jongdae decided to go to a shelter where he found two beagle pups. The both of them seemed to be inseparable so Jongdae couldn’t help it but take both home with him. When Kyungsoo came home as well after work he was greeted by both and he knew immediately that they would stay with them no matter how lively they would be. Of course, his favourite beagle would forever be Chen, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun as Jongdae had called their two beagles were just as lovable. Both filled their lives with a bit more chaos, but neither of them would miss it or exchange it for anything else in the world.

When one day Kyungsoo was woken up by three excited pups instead of two, he just knew that a really exciting time was awaiting him. This time he didn’t really need to wonder about the reason why Jongdae had turned into Chen again, but now that he knew that Chen would hear everything, he would stay quiet about that little box of rings he had seen just a few days before.


End file.
